fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Buchanan
|name = Richard Buchanen |kanji = ブキャナンリチャード |romanji = Bukyananu Richādo |race = Human |birthday = May 17th |age = 17(pre-timeskip) 20(post-timeskip) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Purple |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |occupation = Member of SENSHI Soldier |partner = Drake Vista |base of operations = His Home |marital status = Single |previous occupation = Student |team = SENSHI Fiore Royal Military |height = 5'9" |weight = 66kg |relatives = Rihanna Buchanan(Sister) Antonio Buchanan(Father) Anya Buchanan(Mother) Buchanan(Ancestor) |education = Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts Jean-Louis Michel |alias = Up-and-Coming Genius (新進気鋭天才 Shinshinkiei Tensai) |magic = Sword Magic Darkness Magic Hive Magic}} Richard Buchanen (ブキャナンリチャード Bukyananu Richādu) is the current heir to the Buchanan Family, Drake Vista's best friend and the brother of Rihanna Buchanan. He is the co-leader of SENSHI alongside Drake, and functions in Sole City, as one of the military's finest strategists under Tina Amakusa. He is known to be popular among many and feared among Dark Guilds, and is known as the Up-and-Coming Genius (新進気鋭天才 Shinshinkiei Tensai). Appearance He takes the appearance of a young teenage man with a fairly lean but muscular build with fair skin and dull gold eyes. He has dark purple hair which is usually seen as quite neat, but messy up by the forehead, with many strands descending towards the eyes, something which Rihanna doesn't like at all. He wears an outfit consisting a black, sleeveless button-up dress shirt with dark beige cargo shorts and high-top sneakers. After joining the military, Richard's appearance although not drastically changed, has some noticeably different features than he had in the academy. The most prominent of these is his very long hair, which althought the same colour, drapes down to his waist, and is tied into a ponytail, with two bangs framing his face down to his abdomen. This was done by Rihanna's persistence in order to make Richard more 'attractive' and for him to 'get a girl'. His attire has also changed completely, being reminiscent to a uniform, hand-made completely by Rihanna herself. Stitched with the finest of materals, it is of lustrious quality, although much of the money that came for this was from Richard himself, something he regrets. The outfit consists of a black long-sleeved jacket which has a flared collar and red lining, and goes down below his feet. It has an unusual insignia on the left side of his chest, reminiscent somewhat to the Fiore Royal Military's insignia. The top is left open at the top, revealing a portion of his chest, and is in a jagged pattern instead of being straight as most tops are. Along with this, he wears black fingerless gloves, and under it, a sleeveless purple top like he previously wore. His pants are rather form-fitting and are belted with the same coloured belt as the rest of his attire, where his sword lay resting in his sheathe. Finishing off the attire, he sports a pair of black boots, which are calf-length. Although Richard himself hates the attire, even Azuki has commented that he looks 'strangely appealing'. It seems that on casual occassions, he likes to sport a short-sleeved, black top with simple jeans and casual runners. If ever going on a mission that is of a covert nature, Rihanna always has another attire waiting for him to dress into. This includes predominantly a siimilar sleeveless, black shirt he wore in his academy days, albeit, this is unbuttoned, with no buttons to have freedom of movement, thus revealing his rather muscular figure. Along with this, he wears form-fitting light blue jeans and black, calf-high boots which he remarks are easy to move in. Finishing the attire off, he wears black, arm-length gloves which are fingerless, and wears a large, beige coat over this which is remarked to help him hide in almost any situation, as it also has an effective hood. However, as a result, Richard has to carry his blade with him at all times, or, if he is with a Requip user such as Azuki or Megan, asks them to store and summon it when necessary. It should be noted that Rihanna purposely designs Richard's attire with a slightly feminine touch, as to bring about his "feminine" side which females supposedly like, in Rihanna's terms anyway. Richard, when going to an occasion that involves many soldiers, such as a war situation, adorns a more soldier-esque attire, also created by Rihanna, this one however, is far less feminine than his other ones, something he is glad about. It primarily consists of a dark purple, high-collared top with golden lining, which is under a lighter blue vest that has white lining and is closed up. He wears shoulder plates and armored gauntlets covering the entirety of his forearm, as well as black gloves. He adorns a standard brown belt with a golden clip, in which his blade is kept on his right. Finishing off, he wears black pants and standard black shoes. Personality Residence of the Buchanan at the Buchanan Household.]] The Buchanan Household (ブチャナン家 Bukyanan Uchi) is a small home that lies on a large hilltop near Sole City and is ironically almost directly opposite to the Vista Manor. The house itself is a large Sukiya-zukuri and bears a very traditional look. It most prominently is shown to have a large angular maroon roof with several mats and blinds made out of tatami. The interior of the house has two floors and can hold supposedly over 10 people for several days because of the large rooms that it has. Richard's own room is a nice spacious room with a single desk on the corner in which he does his military work, a large dresser and cupboard to keep his various clothing, a mirror and a small bed which he sleeps on. It is remarked to be rather messy because of the late knights that Richard continually holds. History Equipment Vajra (金剛杵 Kongōsho) is the name of Richard's katana which he carries. It is of the finest craftsmanship and was said to have been hand-crafted by his grandfather, who passed it down to his father and to him. It is a slender and lustrous blade, which never seems to lose it's radiance. It's hilt is a dark brown, with several ornate kanji on it, reading an unknown message. And it's crossguard is of a golden colour, having an almost flower-like pattern to it. Vajra itself bears an enormous amount of cutting potential because it's unique structure along with the magical energy that is lined throughout the blade itself, rotating constantly with Richard's directions. It is a result of this flow throughout the blade that Vajra is capable of such durability without any repercussions upon it. Vajra has the unique ability to create and manipulate a unique purple thread that is made of magical energy. The thread itself has shown cutting potency and durability beyond that of even steel, and is capable of causing even the most intimidating of monsters to shiver as a result of its power. By manipulating the consistency of this thread, one is capable of creating large streams or devastating blocks of purple energy which can supplement his Darkness Magic significantly. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities .]] Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) The magic that was born deep within himself, and only exposed later on through his life. Darkness Magic is the first and foremost magic that is available to Richard, mostly due to his inheritance from his grandfather, and other individuals of the Buchanan Family. When Richard found that this was his magical element, he was shocked beyond belief. He knew he was lazy, but he didn't know he'd use a magic of this nature. That was, until he learnt the true nature of Darkness Magic. Extensively researching the manner in which particular individuals made themselves a name with their magic, he came across an unorthodox, but definitely skillful manner of employing his Darkness Magic. Rather than utilizing it as blasts of immense magnitude and the like, Richard employs his magic with much more dexterity and skill. Simply put, he solidifies the said magic to become usable in everyday situations without emanating with an aura of terror. By projecting his magical energy outward, and subsequently solidifying the Eternano particles that make it up into a more compact form, he is able to manipulate his magical energy almost like tendrils, whips, or anything similar. For this reason, his spells are unorthodox but remarkably effective. But evidently, Darkness Magic has very few limits, and Richard has gone to the extent of his abilities that nobody would have imagined. After the fiasco with his alternate ego, Richard was shown to have kept the skills he used in that personality, and used them to great effect. Upon donning his alternate ego for the first time, he was shown to effortlessly overwhelm Megan, Jin and Elbert with his extensive manipulation over it. He appears to be capable of this "evil" form of Darkness Magic rather easily, and uses it to full effect when not holding back against an opponent. This was then demonstrated in his brief scuffle with Azuki, who, despite being proclaimed as his equal, was incapable of standing against his revolutionary use of Darkness Magic. He appears to put no conscious effort behind his actions when using this particular form of Darkness Magic, erecting powerful barriers, phantom-like apparitions and even creatures that appear sentient, with absolute ease and a calm mind. *' ' (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna) a Darkness Magic spell which allows the user, through expending his own magical energy in a large radius, plunge any form of light that attempts to be visualized; causing darkness to be seen all around. Richard has shown great ingenuity with this spell, being capable of misleading an opponent through various sounds in different angles in order to get them to a desired location. When deactivating the spell, they can instantly defeat an opponent, barring that they aren't extraordinarily skilled. activating.]] *'The Dark Mantle' (闇覆い Yamiōi) *'Satanic Awakening' (悪魔の覚醒 Akuma no Kakusei "Lit"; Awakening of the Devil) is one of Richard's most powerful spells, evident by how he hasn't shown it before. It is the extreme build up of magical energy into an unstable, crackling orb of darkness which he keeps in his palm before directing it towards the ground. At the moment it makes contact, it explodes by immediately absorbing surrounding magical power, causing it to become an extremely large pillar of dark energy. It seems that to invoke the spell, one must recite an incantation. :*'Incantation: Mary Immaculate, Star of the Morning. Chosen before the creation began, Destined to bring, through the Light of your Feathers, Satan's conquest, Purge through Iblis, it begins anew!' (朝のメアリー原罪スター。作成はあなたの羽の光を通じて持っ運命、開始前に選択し、悪魔の征服、パージはイブリースを介して、それが新たに始まる！ Asa no mearī genzai sutā. Sakusei wa anata no hane no hikari o tsūjite mo~tsu unmei, kaishi mae ni sentaku shi, akuma no seifuku, pāji wa iburīsu o kaishite, sore ga arata ni hajimaru!) *'Chimera' (鵺 Nue Japanese for; Man of Mystery) Hive Magic (巣魔法 Sumahō) is a form of Caster Magic that functions similarly to as it allows communication through large distances but is also considered a lower form of . It functions in a similar manner to the former in that it allows Richard to communicate with anyone at virtually any distance if the two (or more) individuals are acquainted in one way or another. This magic is perhaps the greatest representation of mental bonding; through exchanging of thoughts through is the only way the communicators are able to visualize each other's thoughts. Other manners of exploiting this magic include things such as, overloading of another's mind, creating illusions in the victim's head, and even causing them to be put into a comatose state through extended exposure. Space-Time Magic (時空魔法 Jikū Mahō) Though he doesn't have any particular skill in the various forms of this magic, Richard is capable of using a single spell within the said magic. *'Shadow Reincarnation' (陰転生 Kagetenshō) A form of magic that Richard employs rather often after having mastered it sometime before becoming a Captain in the military. It allows him to traverse through shadows by becoming a shadow himself. It was initially thought to be a byproduct of Shadow Magic, but later revealed to have close connections to Space-Time Manipulation. Through deconstructing himself into a clump of Eternano, he is capable of entering any form of shadow, regardless of what it is emitted from; as long as he is in contact with it, there is no stress in what shadow he is capable of entering. From the shadow lies an intricate dimension that habits the encompassing shadow. Every door leads to another dimension, and providdes a means to transport from one area to another without any intervention. The world defies the laws of physics and general common sense. Thus, Richard is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which are known to allow him to relocate himself in a matter of moments. It isn't a classified spell among the Magic Council's scriptures, and Richard it the only known user of the magic. Richard was known to utilize this magic very often as his Raven persona. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) having been taught under the famed Jean-Louis Michel, it is evident that Richard is skilled in the use of Sword Magic. Because of his tendency to utilize his Darkness Magic, Richard generally does not put much emphasis on developing his skills in this magic. However, he has shown the use of specific techniques with particular efficiency. being used.]] *'Wolf Talon' (男爪 Rōdume): being used.]] *'Dragonfly Stance' (蜻蛉の構え Tonbo no Kamae): Trivia *His personality and intellect are mildly based off Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. *Credit to the artists who drew/coloured the images in this article, hats off to them! *His pre-timeskip appearance influenced from Nezumi from No.6, while his post-timeskip appearance is influenced from Kanda Yu from D. Gray Man. Reference Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Sword user Category:SENSHI Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Mage